


All Through the Night

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, Final Goodbye, Gen, Grief, Sadness, Sickness, tw:reader death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine Bofur Singing the Last Song You'll Ever Hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> To hear the traditional Welsh song "Ar Hyd y Nos" ("All Through the Night"), copy & paste this Youtube URL in your browser: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiB3zmvFPkw

Your fever was out of control.

You knew this not only because of the constantly erupting volcano within, or the bed sheets soaked with perspiration. It was the look of grief on the face of each of your friends, the Dwarves of Erebor who had gathered round your bed, that told you the end was near.

Bofur was the only one sitting, right next to you on the bed. He held your hand, stroking it occasionally, and pressed a useless towel to your forehead. It just couldn't stay cold enough to do you any good.

“I’m sorry…” It was hard to talk, but your will bested your strength.

“Shhhh, don’t speak,” Bofur said. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Wanted to help…Erebor...”

“You have helped, dear. You’ve been a very good friend to all of us. Don’t worry. Rest.”

Your blinks were lasting longer and longer, your vision becoming more and more blurred.

“Sing,” you whispered to Bofur. “Sing me to sleep.”

Bofur swallowed back his tears, knowing that this was likely your last request. You had always loved the lullaby "All Through the Night." He cleared his throat, and began to sing:

"All the stars' twinkles say/All through the night/This is the way to the realm of glory/All through the night…"

You gave his hand a weak squeeze at hearing your favorite song from childhood. He placed his other hand on top of yours, sandwiching your hot, delicate fingers in his loving touch, and went on:

"Darkness is another light/That exposes true beauty/The Heavenly family in peace/All through the night/O, how cheerful smiles the star/All through the night/To light its earthly sister/ All through the night...."

Bofur could have sworn he saw you trying to sing along. Your dry, cracked mouth twitched to every other word, trying to form the letters. He patted your hand lightly and sang:

"Old age is night when affliction comes/But to beautify man in his late days/We'll put our weak light together/All through the night."

He finished, tears running down his face and dropping onto your entwined fingers.

With your last ounce of energy, you lifted the corners of your mouth into a smile.

And then, you slept.


End file.
